Breathless
by Miiaah
Summary: Clémence avait un comportement étrange mais Lynn ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui passer ses caprices.  OS OC Femslash Songfic  Breathless, the Corrs  Furry Rated M avec raisons !


**Disclaimer : **_L'univers de Dragon Age ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que la chanson Breathless (The Corrs) dont les paroles sont en italique dans le texte._

_Go on, go on  
>Leave me breathless<em>

Lynn avait besoin de temps pour remettre ses idées en place, et pour reprendre son souffle, mais Clémence ne semblait pas disposée à le lui accorder. Elle n'était pas certaine elle-même d'avoir envie de l'interrompre. A peine le garde qui l'avait annoncée avait-il refermé la porte que la petite blonde l'avait plaquée contre le mur, avait immobilisé ses mains au-dessus de sa tête puis l'avait embrassée tout aussi brusquement. D'abord surprise, elle s'était laissé gagner par la fougue de son amante, se noyant dans ses caresses et ses baisers.

_The daylight's fading slowly  
>But time with you is standing still<em>

Quand Clémence lui laissa enfin un répit, elle vit que la nuit était tombée. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps, incapable de dire combien de secondes ou d'heures s'étaient écoulées depuis son arrivée. Les bougies n'avaient cependant pas beaucoup fondu. Encore haletante, elle ne put que demander : « Dure journée ? » La guerrière abandonna la moue que son visage affichait toujours au travail et lui offrit le sourire qui illuminait ses journées. « Plus maintenant » répondit-elle.

_I'm waiting for you only  
>The slightest touch and I feel weak<em>

Clémence se mit sur la pointe des pieds, de façon à ce que sa bouche atteignît l'oreille de la sorcière. « Retrouve-moi dans mes quartiers cette nuit », susurra-t-elle. « - Je ne peux pas, je dois rentrer au campement. Ar… » Avant que Lynn n'eût prononcé le nom de son frère, le pouce de Clémence la fit taire d'une légère pression sur les lèvres. Le regard bleu de la guerrière pénétra le regard doré de la mage, tandis que son pouce glissa jusqu'au coin de ses lèvres. Ce geste léger avait tué toute résistance chez Lynn. « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire » répondit-elle.

_I cannot lie  
><em>_From you I cannot hide_

Soudain, la garde la lâcha, regagna son bureau, ouvrit un tiroir, et en sortit une bourse qu'elle jeta sur la table. « Deux souverains et cinquante sous, comme convenu. » Son sourire avait laissé la place à la moue du travail. Lynn maudissait l'orlésienne intérieurement tout en la remerciant au nom du groupe. Tandis qu'elle récupérait la bourse, Clémence lui attrapa le poignet.  
>« Et vous n'avez pas réussi à appréhender le voleur ?<br>- Non, il nous a échappé.  
>- Echappé ?<br>- En quelque sorte… »  
>La sorcière n'arrivait plus à soutenir le regard inquisiteur du capitaine.<p>

_And I'm losing the will to try  
>Can't hide it<br>Can't fight it_

« C'était un jeune réfugié d'Amaranthine qui avait besoin d'argent pour nourrir ses frères et sœurs. Il ne recommencera plus, nous lui avons trouvé du travail. Et ce n'est pas la peine de me demander où, je ne sais pas.  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Parce qu'à partir du moment où nous avons décidé de l'épargner, je me suis retirée de l'affaire. »  
>Pour répondre au haussement de sourcil interrogateur, Lynn se pencha un peu plus sur le bureau de façon à se retrouver nez à nez avec la garde. De sa main libre, elle repoussa une boucle blonde derrière son oreille et ajouta : « Puisque je suis incapable de te mentir et que je ne veux pas laisser Galahad traiter avec toi à ma place, c'est le seul moyen que nous avons trouvé pour cacher certaines informations à la Garde de Dénérim. »<p>

_So go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
>Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny<br>This lovin' feeling  
>Make me long for your kiss, go on, go on<br>Yeah, come on_

Clémence sourit à nouveau, puis réduisit la distance qui séparait leurs deux bouches. « Alors comme ça, tu es incapable de me mentir ? » Elle appréciait cette nouvelle autant que la flamme du désir qui se ravivait dans les yeux dorés. La sorcière retenait son envie animale de planter ses crocs dans les lèvres si rose et si proches, si proches que leur parfum lui en rappela le goût. Son corps entier réclamait réparation pour l'agression subie plus tôt. Alors que ses doigts s'enfonçaient encore plus dans la chevelure de la blonde, celle-ci murmura : « A plus tard. » Puis le capitaine se redressa et appela le garde Bres. Il entra immédiatement dans le bureau. « Vous pouvez raccompagner Serah Lynn », ordonna-t-elle.

_And if there's no tomorrow  
>And all we have is here and now<em>

Tandis qu'elle se faufilait hors de sa tente, Lynn se demandait encore pourquoi elle continuait à prendre autant de risques pour une relation sans avenir. Elle avait dû attendre la fin de son tour de garde et les premiers ronflements d'Argan avant d'éventrer sa tente d'un coup de griffe. Heureusement pour la métamorphe, sa forme féline était assez commune dans les environs donc elle n'attirait pas l'attention et son pelage noir était un camouflage parfait pour se déplacer en ville. Arrivée près de la caserne, elle constata que seule la chambre de Clémence était éclairée. « A nous deux, Ser toutes-les-filles-de-Val-Royeaux-à-Dénérim-sont-à-mes-pieds, pensa-t-elle en commençant l'ascension du mur, ne pensez pas que vous allez vous en tirer à si bon compte pour l'offense de tantôt. » Elle atteignit la fenêtre en quelques instants, fenêtre qu'elle crocheta d'un simple coup de griffe. Au moment où elle rentrait et reprenait forme humaine, elle sentit une douleur aigüe au niveau de son épaule puis s'écroula.

_I'm happy just to have you  
>You're all the love I need somehow<em>

Quand Clémence entendit le sifflement du carreau, elle bondit de sa chaise et se précipita vers la fenêtre. Le garde qui avait dégainé son arbalète se faisait déjà réprimander par son collègue. Quand ils la virent, ils la saluèrent et reprirent leur ronde. Elle referma la fenêtre puis aida Lynn à se relever et s'enquit de sa santé.  
>« Ca va, j'ai juste été surprise.<br>- Enlève ta robe.  
>- Déjà ? Pourquoi m'as-tu invitée dans ta chambre si tu étais si pressée ?<br>- Laisse-moi voir si la blessure est profonde. »  
>Clémence souriait pendant qu'elle nettoyait la blessure.<br>« Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de constater l'incompétence des gardes. Tu as de la chance, la blessure est superficielle, un simple cataplasme et il n'y paraîtra plus rien.  
>- J'ai eu de la chance ?, répondit Lynn en fixant le carreau fiché près du miroir de la coiffeuse. Vu le temps que tu passes à entretenir tes cheveux, tu devrais envisager d'enlever ce meuble de l'alignement de la fenêtre.<br>- Ce genre de choses n'arriverait pas si tu passais par la porte comme tout le monde. Un jour, il faudra me dire comment tu fais pour grimper jusqu'ici sans grappin.  
>- En volant », répliqua-t-elle.<br>Elles rirent à gorge déployée, de ce rire qu'elles n'accordaient à personne d'autre.

_It's like a dream  
>Although I'm not asleep<em>

Après s'être occupé de la blessure de Lynn, Clémence l'installa sur le lit avec une couverture sur les épaules et lui offrit une choppe de bière. Elle leva la sienne et porta un toast : « A ma semaine de repos ! » Lynn trinqua l'air absent. Comme Clémence vidait sa choppe, elle demanda :  
>« Ser la-Garde-ne-peut-rien-faire-sans-moi Clémence a demandé une permission ? Nous parlons bien du même chevalier, Ser je-suis-mariée-à-mon-travail Clémence ?<br>- Hey ! Je ne suis pas mariée à mon travail, Serah je-suis-secrètement-amoureuse-de-mon-frère-adoptif, répondit-elle en remplissant à nouveau sa choppe.  
>- Je ne pourrai jamais aimer Argan autrement que comme un frère, il est bien trop bête, contrairement à une certaine personne qui essaye de détourner la conversation.<br>- Non je n'ai pas pris de permission », concéda Clémence en soupirant. Lynn comprit enfin son comportement étrange lors de leur entrevue en début de soirée. Clémence était affectée par cette sanction. Lynn vida sa bière et l'interrogea plus avant.  
>« Qu'as-tu donc fait pour qu'on te mette à l'écart ?<br>- J'ai mis mon poing dans la figure du Bann Cormac. Cet abruti m'a demandé en mariage, ajouta-t-elle en se resservant une bière.  
>- Et ? Ce n'est pas le premier. Je ne comprends pas, tu es beaucoup plus loquace sur tes aventures d'habitude. Qu'a-t-il donc fait pour t'énerver à ce point ?<br>- Il me parlait de ses terres, il me disait à quel point il avait besoin d'une femme de ma trempe pour protéger sa maison en son absence, la cour classique du noble féreldien en somme. Je lui ai dit de ne pas insister et du coup, il s'est emporté. Il m'a demandé comment je pouvais aimer mon métier, à traiter tous les jours avec la racaille de Dénérim et pire encore avec ces vautours de mercenaires. C'est là que je l'ai frappé.  
>- C'est tout ?<br>- Il t'a insultée ! Je n'allais tout de même pas le laisser s'en aller sans réagir ! »  
>Lynn rougit. Elle n'était pas en train de rêver, elle aurait remarqué si elle était dans l'Immatériel. Toutefois, elle doutait encore de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, c'était bien trop beau pour être vrai. Elle devait vérifier.<p>

_And I never want to wake up  
>Don't lose it<br>Don't leave it_

« Tu aurais pu accepter sa proposition. » Clémence buvait et manqua de s'étouffer dans sa bière. Quand elle releva la tête après une quinte de toux, elle constata qu'elle avait éclaboussé le visage et la gorge nue de Lynn. La sorcière pensa que cette Clémence ne pouvait être un démon, ou alors un démon très maladroit, pendant qu'elle essuyait la mousse qui lui était tombée dans les yeux. De son côté, Clémence pensait que Lynn l'avait bien mérité, et que la punition n'était pas suffisante. Elle posa sa choppe et entreprit de nettoyer la femme à moitié nue assise sur son lit. Elle commença par lécher les quelques gouttes de bière qui restaient sur sa joue, la renversa sur le lit, puis sa langue entama sa descente vers son sein, le long de son cou. Lynn était perdue entre la bière tiède qui dégoulinait sur ses flans, la mousse qui pétillait sur sa poitrine, la langue brûlante sur sa peau gelée, le poids de Clémence qui réchauffait son ventre. « Tant pis ! Je risque la possession ! », pensa-t-elle. Elle l'enlaça de ses bras et de ses jambes et s'accrocha comme si elle allait disparaître.

_So go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
>Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny<br>__This lovin' feeling  
>Make me long for your kiss, go on, go on<br>Yeah, come on_

Clémence sentit la poitrine de Lynn se soulever tant sa respiration devenait plus forte. Elle marqua son sein gauche d'un suçon avant que la poitrine ne retombât dans un gémissement qui sonnait délicieusement à ses oreilles. Elle continuait à tantôt embrasser, tantôt mordiller sa chair, tandis que Lynn se servait de tous ses membres pour la déshabiller. La violence de leur passion et l'ardeur du désir qui consumait leurs entrailles et brûlait dans les yeux de l'autre guidèrent leurs mains et leurs doigts jusqu'à ce qu'ils pénétrèrent la chaleur moite de leur sexe dans un concert de gémissements et d'halètements qui les fit fondre davantage et anima leurs hanches, Clémence sentit l'orgasme de Lynn naître tandis qu'elle se contractait autour de ses doigts, qu'elle plantait ses ongles entre ses omoplates, qu'elle geignait, et l'embrassa profondément, étouffant sa dernière plainte, entraînant sa propre asphyxie, puis s'écroula enfin ravie. Dans un dernier effort, malgré la langueur qui l'atteignait, elle bascula sur le dos et remonta dans le lit jusqu'à son oreiller. Lynn déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et posa la tête sur son épaule. Pour la première fois, elle dormit dans les bras de Clémence.

_And I can't lie  
>From you I cannot hide<br>And I've lost my will to try  
>Can't hide it<br>Can't fight it_

Le lendemain, Clémence fut réveillée par une démangeaison sur le bout de nez. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait face à un museau noir surmonté d'yeux dorés à la pupille fendue qui fixaient son nez avec nonchalance. Par réflexe, elle lui envoya un crochet en pleine mâchoire. La bête chut du lit. Elle fouilla la pièce du regard, pas de Lynn en vue. « Aïe » La masse noire avait laissé place à une Lynn affalée sur le sol, nue à l'exception du bandage sur son avant-bras, la joue rouge et enflée.  
>« Lynn ? Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais vu une panthère noire à l'instant ?<br>- Oh. Tu en as vu une ? C'est toi qui viens de me frapper ? Bah, je suppose que j'aurais fait pareil à ta place. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Je me suis battue contre un démon dans mon rêve cette nuit. La bataille devait être plus violente que ce que je pensais pour affecter mon corps.  
>- Tu es en train de me dire que tu peux te changer en panthère ?<br>- Oh non, pas seulement. En général, je préfère me changer en ours pour me battre. La panthère est juste pratique pour rester discret et pour grimper. »

_So go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
>Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny<br>This lovin' feeling  
>Make me long for your kiss<em>

« J'espère que ça ne te pose pas de problèmes », demanda Lynn tandis qu'elle grimpait sur le lit telle un prédateur sur sa proie. « - Pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas une grande fan de chats, mais je n'ai rien contre eux non plus. » Elle regretta ces paroles quand elle vit l'éclair de malice passer dans les yeux dorés alors que leurs pupilles rétrécissaient. Son inquiétude se traduisit par une pensée brève : « Pour l'instant. » Les pattes puissantes de Lynn, toutes griffes dehors, la maintenaient immobile. Les griffes s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, tendant sa peau sans la déchirer. La langue râpeuse et les énormes crocs taquinaient son ventre. Elle frissonnait. Lynn humait sa peur teintée de stupre. Elle continua sa descente jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche où trônait une cicatrice, souvenir de la première fois où elle s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments pour Clémence. Incapable de résister, Clémence craignait autant qu'elle désirait la suite. Tout à coup, ses poings se crispèrent sur les draps et son dos s'arqua. A sa grande surprise, il n'y eut pas d'effusion de sang. La langue qui caressait son clitoris était douce et humide : Lynn avait repris forme humaine. Clémence savait qu'elle aurait l'occasion de se venger, mais pour l'heure un seul mot lui vint aux lèvres : « Continue ! »

_Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
>Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless<br>Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
>Go on, go on<em>


End file.
